A Past Long Forgotten
by Oblivion's Oathkeeper
Summary: In her dreams, Rico sees a battle that took place some time ago. Now, she can't even focus on certain things. What happens when Rico is presumed dead, but a certain scabbard saves her life; baffling the doctors at the Social Welfare Agency? I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

_**A History Long Forgotten...**_

**Summary-**

This is a Gunslinger Girl and Fate/Stay Night crossover. What happens when Rico dreams of a mysterious battleground that happened sometime ago? Just who is the woman in armour who strangely looks like Rico herself?

* * *

Rico slept soundly in her bed after a hard day of Conditioning. It wasn't even night time, but she was still sound asleep. Henrietta looked over at her roommate, seeing the blonde cyborg toss and turn in her sleep. The brunette didn't pay to much attention to her, since they all moved and dreamed in their sleep.

Yet, in Rico's case this dream didn't much have anything to do with having no arms or limbs:

_She was running, that's all Rico could tell. There were several men at her side, dressed in full armour. Rico didn't have much control of her body, but she could still see and somehow feel the pains of this "person." When she looked down, the cyborg realized that she was wearing a sort of battle dress that was blue. A sword that's blade shined was in her hands, as she traversed the path in the forest. _

_The soldiers jumped a few men on horses, slitting their throats or impaling them with spears. It seemed to be some sort of encampment of another group of soldiers in different armour. Rico looked around, seeing more of the enemy come out of the shadow. It was clearly an ambush. She held her blade, looking around at the soldiers. Rico and her group were out numbered by men and weapons. Among the soldiers was a masked warrior in a red battle dress with white plate body over the cloth. They drew their weapon, pointing at her._

"_King Arthur!"The woman's voice shouted. "Look at your country now, does it pain you to see your people suffer? You have caused this war and you know it!" _

"_No, Mordred you are wrong. It was you who did this. You have slain multiple people, and destroyed innocent lives." King Arthur, the person Rico was seeing through, retorted. They remained cold and calm._

_The battle raged on for several days. Mordred and Arthur sustained heavy blows, but the managed to move. "What will you do? The scabbard that protected you is gone Arthur, you'll die here!" Arthur forced herself up, looking at the masked girl. They swung again, but the two were equally and exhausted from fighting. Mordred backed away, looking toward the king._

"_Look around you King Arthur. Your country has now ended. Whoever wins, it matters not. As you look before you, everything has faded; gone." Mordred shouted, "You should have known it would come to this, but you wouldn't have happened if you had given me the crown! Did you hate me, a son of Morgan, that much?"_

_Arthur with her emotionless voice replied back, "Not once did I despise you, Mordred. I only had one reason not to give you the crown. You didn't have the capacity of a king."_

_Mordred ran forward, driven by hate and anger. Defeated in single combat, she collapsed being impaled with a spear by Arthur. With the rest of her strength, Mordred tore her blade through Arthur's stomach. Rico felt the pain surge through her, making her cry out. For her, pain was normal but this time it was different like she was more human. Arthur took her blade, cuting through the mask. Slowly, what hid Mordred's face split in two; falling off..._

Rico's eyes shot open, looking around. It was daybreak, and she was in her normal room. The cyborg sat up, looking at her hands. Everything was normal, and she wasn't in any pain like she was earlier. She could remember the dream clearly, unlike any other before. Rico sighed, bringing her feet to the side of her bed. The blonde got up, walking to the window-unaware she herself was being watched.

* * *

Chapter one is a little short, but it is only the beginning.

Thanks for reading!

Oblivion's Oathkeeper


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Past Long Forgotten_**

Note: I am aware of the Nasuverse and Saber's pact to the world. I'm going to edit this story just a little bit. Rico isn't Saber's reincarnation, but she materialized in the child's body as a result of the summoning spell going horribly wrong. Throughout the story, Saber will claim her materialized body. This will turn into a Holy Grail war with Heroic Spirits fighting with masters or on their own. It's story my, and I like my idea. =]**_  
_**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fate/Stay Night or Gunslinger Girl, they each belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

"Good morning Rico.'Henrietta sat up, looking down at the other cyborg. The brunette added. "You're up early."

"Oh, good morning."She looked back at Henrietta with a smile. "I'm just awake, that's all." Rico grinned, turning her attention back outside. The cyborg opened the closet, pulling out a red long sleeved shirt and khaki tan pants. After getting dressed, she walked out the door-going down the hallway.

No one was really up, since the hallways were completely quiet. Rico walked steadily, looking at her her hand. She smiled, running down the hallway to the lunch room. The food had been just cooked, and some of the workers of the agency were at tables drinking coffee; engaged in light conversation. Rico picked up a plate, she got a omelet and a roll of bread with a glass of water.

Sitting down at a table, Rico saw Claes walk in. The other cyborg picked up a bowl of yogurt and sat down beside Rico. The blonde cyborg looked at her, then started to eat.

"Something up?"Claes spoke up, looking at the friend. " You're not in your usual mood.."

"Claes, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is is it Rico?"

"Well, do you remember your dreams?" Rico asked, finishing what was left of her bread. "I had one last night, and I can't seem to get it out of my mind... It wasn't even about me have no legs and arms again..."

"You sure you aren't over reacting Rico? We all have dreams, but we can't remember them very well though." Claes replied, looking at her. "That's why we wake up crying, but it's just that we don't even know what about. Even the doctors ask us why we are crying."

"No, it's not that...I mean I even woke up feeling the pain this person felt..." Rico replied, taking a bite out of her omelet. "If it wasn't a dream...how could I have made up such a thing?" She smiled, looking at her. "I like to stick to my guns and training, I don't think about much else though..."

"Maybe you should go ask a doctor or Jean, Rico." Claes stated, looking at the other cyborg.

"I might, but I'm going to the gun range first, so I can practice. Jean would be mad if I didn't." Rico got up, taking her tray back. She left the dorms, heading outside down to the training grounds. Rico carried her machine gun with her.

Upon arriving, Rico noticed that her handler was waiting for her by the targets. "You're a little early Rico." He stated coldly, looking at his watch. "Now, I want you to fire three, ten second burst on each target you see on your side Rico."

"Yes sir." She nodded, aiming her weapon at the targets. She fired several times, then stopped only to fire again. After Rico was finished, she put her gun down. The cyborg looked at her hits, that showed her all the kill shots she made.

"That was terrible." Jean looked at her, saying other wise. "Don't recklessly aim, Rico."

"Yes sir."

Rico looked over to see the other girls gathering to practice, or what's called "Conditioning." She glanced over what they were working on, when she feel Jean's hand on her head.

"Rico, listen to me. We have a mission dealing with a rather large, dangerous terrorist group in Venice. We , along with Jose, and Hillshire's team are going. We'll head out later, and start the mission late out night. Maybe we can catch a few of these guys planting bombs..." Jean explained, "Go get ready Rico, I expect you to leave on time."

The cyborg looked at her handler, and nodded. She put her weapons up and quickly went inside. Rico watched Henrietta back a few things, then started to pack a little bit herself. She placed her carrying case beside her bed and laid down. Rico's mind kept wondering to the bizarre dream she had had the previous night.

"Rico, you're acting strange today..." Henrietta spoke up, folding the red jacket that Jose got her.

"No, I'm okay. For some reason I just have a lot on my mind today." Rico replied, stretching out on her bed. "Dreams sure are interesting, right Henrietta?"

"Yeah, but I don't really remember any of them though..." Henrietta looked at her, zipping her bag up and leaned it against the wall.

Rico looked at her, then sat up; bouncing on the bed a little bit. She giggled, hopping up on her feet. "I do though and this one I had last night..I remember it so vividly."

"What do you mean Rico?"

"Do you know who King Arthur is?"

"No, but Jose probably does maybe even Claes."

"Can we ask?" Rico looked at her, grinning ear to ear. "I really wanna know who this person is.."

Henrietta laughed, looking at her friend. "Sure we can! We'll ask when we're on the road later today!"

The two cyborgs got their things, and headed outside to the car. After loading up, the girls were stopped by their handlers with Hillshire and Triela. The older Cyborg looked at them with a warm smile. "All set?" She asked.

"We are!" Rico grinned, getting in the van. "I call window seat!"

"Middle seat!" Henrietta smiled, getting in after Rico.

Triela laughed, putting her things in the back of the van. She got in, sitting beside Henrietta. Jean sat in the driver's seat with Jose in the passenger seat. Hillshire got in the very back of the van. Pulling out of the parking lot, Rico's focus out the window. She seemed to be in another trans again.

For a few hours, the drive was long and quiet; with some small talk her and there. Henrietta looked at Rico, lightly shaking the dozing of Cyborg. "Weren't you going to ask Jose something?"

"Ask me what?" Jose looked back at them, with a smile on his face.

"Who's King Arthur?" Rico looked at Jose, full of curiosity. "That person seems very important."

"Well Rico, King Arthur is a legend from the island of England or Great Britain. He was a great ruler, creating Camelot and the Knight of the Round Table; who were honored and served for justice. Back then in those times so they say it was a good time to live." Jose explained. "Arthur himself carried a Holy blade, Excalibur, from the Lady of the Lake. Sadly, the weapon was stolen from him and the kingdom had fallen while he was in Rome thanks to-"

"Mordred."Rico had cut him off, "Mordred wanted to be king but Arthur wouldn't allow it."

"That's right Rico," Jose smiled, as Jean glanced back at her through the rear view mirror. "Arthur killed Mordred, but he was greatly wounded as well and the injuries wouldn't heal. He died, somewhere away from the battlefield and his most trustful Knight Bedivere threw the blade back into the lake."

"Was King Arthur real?"

"No, but some believe that he was; since Arthur changed everything." Jean stated, keeping his eyes on the road, 'If he was, he had good intentions."

"Jean has a point, but there are some people who believe he was real. The stories of Excalibur aren't real, but they say Arthur was the king who chased the Saxons out of Britain. Another thing, other researchers have come to the point where they think that Arthur created Christianity in some way."

"So, either way he was important?"Rico asked.

"Yes, but tell me Rico, why do you have so much interest in a fairy tale?" Jean asked, looking back at her. "Where did you even hear this story?"

"Oh...I stumbled upon it one day sir.."

"Very well."

The rest of the drive to Venice was quiet, Rico didn't want to ask anymore question but she did have many running her mind. She quietly looked out the window, "I like riding in a car..."

"Hey, Rico." Triela looked at her. "How did you know who Mordred was?"

"Oh, I just came across King Arthur and Mordred the other day. They seemed to be interesting people." Rico smiled, looking at her with a grin.

When they arrived in Venice, the group was stationed at a hotel right in the middle of the city. Rico walked upstairs to put her bags up. As she came back down, she noticed Henrietta and Triela outside in the narrow alley way. Rico went back outside with her weapon's case on her back. "What are you guys doing?" She asked, looking at the two with a smile.

"Nothing, just waiting on the handlers to discuss some business upstairs." The older cyborg looked at her, "We should be heading out in the matter of a few hours."

"I can't wait to nail some bad guys!" Rico smiled, looking at Henrietta and Triela. The blonde cyborg jumped around, looking at the water.

"Rico, get your things we'll be leaving her in a bit. Understand?" Jean approached, looking at his tool.

"Yes sir." Rico nodded, picking her case up, putting it on her back

"Tonight, our target is a small group of terrorists that have been setting bombs off in and around landmarks. These people our murderers, and they've killed nearly twenty people in gun violence. We're ordered to kill these men." Hillshire stated. "These men are presumed heavily armed and their leader is well guarded. We can leave it up to you cyborgs to take them out."

The three cyborgs nodded, looking at their handlers. They all got ready, waiting for the cover of night fall. As the sunset, each handler with their cyborgs headed out into open water. The boat sailed over to an abandoned building to the east. Rico jumped off the boat onto the concrete. She ran to the side of the building with her gun ready. Triela was on the other side, her gun raised to the sky while Henrietta was hidden in the boat with a machine gun.

Triela busted the door down as Rico came in behind her. They held each others back shooting the unsuspecting guards. A few came running down stairs, but the older cyborg shot them point-blank in the head. Rico jumped passed them, going upstairs. Henrietta came in with the handlers, killing the members who had barged upstairs from the basement. Rico kicked one of the doors down, shooting at a few people who turned to look at her. She noticed two escaping out up the emergency stairs to the roof. The cyborg followed them, keeping her finger on the trigger. She slowly walked sideways to the top, holding her gun out. Rico looked around, but the two men were gone.

Henrietta ran back outside, seeing if anyone managed to get away. Triela was right behind her. Rico slowly walked passed a small hut-like building on top, looking for the two missing men. She looked down at the water, but there wasn't any boats.

"Don't move brat." She heard a voice call behind her, feeling the cold steel of a blade on her neck. Before Rico could even swing around, the other man shot her clear in the head. She stumbled back, falling into the water.

"Rico!" Henrietta called, watching her fall. The gunmen followed behind her with several bullets in his body. Several gunshot could be heard at the top of the roof before the other man hit the concrete below. Jean looked at them from the roof, Henrietta could see he was suffering from some minor scratches.

Suddenly, the cyborg's attention turned to the water. "Is she really...?" Henrietta looked up at Triela.

"You know as well as I do...that's are vital point. None of us could survive that.."Triela looked away from Henrietta.

Jean came back down, quietly looking down at the river. It was to dark to see anything. "We'll deal with it in the morning. Right now, Jose and Hillshire take the other girls back to the hotel." He put his sunglasses on, walking off. Triela turned to follow, but Henrietta stayed behind.

The brunette studied the water, with a frown on her face. Her eyes widened, when she saw a small hand grasped the concrete and Rico pulled herself up; gasping for air. The cyborg coughed several time, trying to completely pull herself out of the water. "Rico!" Henrietta smiled, pulling her friend up. "You should be dead! You were shot in the head!"

"I was?" Rico looked at her, with a utter confused expression. She then smiled. "I don't think I got hit."

"Yes you did, we all saw it." Jean grabbed her chin, looking at her face. "But there's no sign of being hit, or even injured. No human nor cyborg could heal that quickly."

"It did feel like I was holding something heavy in my right hand, but it wasn't a gun." Rico wrapped her fingers around thin air, but something round in her hand. "See! Now I can't squeeze my hand all the way when I think about it."

Henrietta reached out, sliding her hand across something. She pulled back, seeing that her palm was bleeding. "Jose, there is something there."

The other cyborg, Triela looked at her hand. "Well, there has to be or you wouldn't be bleeding!"

Rico smiled, but grasped her head with both hands hearing some voices. She fell to her knees, then to the ground unconcious. Jean looked at her, scoffing. "That blow to the head made her delirious, take her back to the hotel and let her rest."

Henrietta looked up at Jose. "Is there something wrong with Rico?" She looked up at her handler with concern.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Rico wasn't lying about what she had in her hand or you wouldn't have been cut by it." Jose looked in thought. "But it still doesn't make sense about why she didn't die from the shot... It should have killed Rico instantly but she's alive and well. We have to see what this matter turns into Henrietta, but I can already tell this might be a problem."

In the morning, Rico woke up in a bed. She sat right, looking around to see the other cyborgs sleeping. The blonde looked at her hand, feeling a strange energy flow through her hand. Rico frowned. "I guess I messed up this time..."

_Are you fully awake? _A voice rang inside of Rico's head. _I've been waiting to talk to you for sometime now...It is very important for you to know what it about to happen...  
_

_

* * *

_

_Oblivion's Oathkeeper_

_Review ;)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Past Long Forgotten**_

Disclaimer-I own nothing in this story, each character belongs to their respectful owners of TYPE-MOON and Yu Aida. The contents of this story is my own idea, and doesn't really follow the character's story lines.

* * *

_**Chapter 3-Saber**_

Rico looked around the room, seeing that nobody was with her but the other cyborgs. "Who's there? Show yourself.."

The person replied, as the cyborg recognize the voice. _I'm in your body._

"Body? That can't happen. That's like...a story or something..."Rico lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear her. The cyborg, looked around, not convinced that the woman was inside her head.

_What I say is true, but there are more serious manners to talk about. Child, you are my master which means that you have now become apart of the Holy Grail War. _ She explained. _That mark you have on your hand is a command seal, which shows your a master, but I'm sharing your body...this is sort of a change if you ask me. As for me, I am Servant Saber and I will be your sword. Your life is in my hands._

"Um, I can't die so easily like a normal person. I'm a cyborg, created to kill terrorists and such.." Rico stated, "Jean says that the only way I can be killed is if I'm shot in the head."

_I see, then this will come to our advantage then._ Saber replied. _I recall last night you were able to summon my sword, and your wounds vanished. Since I don't have a body, your wounds heal quickly, and your enhanced, this will work to our advantage to win this war._

Rico nodded, looking out the window. The sun was rising in the east. "Saber, you'll be with me for sometime then huh?"

_Yes, and there will be more servants and spirits out there. We'll have to fight them too._

The cyborg nodded, noticing that Triela sat up. The older girl yawned with a stretch. She rubbed her eye, looking lazily around the hotel room. Triela smiled, seeing that Rico was awake. "Good morning Rico. How are you feeling? You just suddenly passed out yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm fine Triela I guess that injury did get the best of me." Rico smiled, jumping out of bed. She walked over to her bags, picking out some clothes to wear. Rico chose a black t-shirt and tan pants. "Are we doing anything today?"

"Well, I think we're going to raid another terrorists hideout once the others get up. You wanna grab something to eat while we wait?" The older cyborg asked, looking at Rico with a grin. "I'm pretty hungry..." Triela got up, getting dressed as well.

Rico tied her shoes, standing up. She smiled, knowing that her body still worked. The blonde looked at her. "Hey, should we wake Henrietta up and invite her to go with us?"

"I'm awake..."Henrietta yawned, looking over at them. "I'll join you for breakfast." She got up, moving to get dressed herself dressed.

Rico pulled her green jacket on, walking out the door. The cyborg headed downstairs, keeping quiet. She headed to the cafeteria, with the other two cyborgs. Rico smiled, jumping down the rest of the stairs. She then looked up at the others. "C'mon you guys!"

"We're coming Rico." Triela laughed, following right behind the other cyborg. They headed to the left side of the building, opening the doors to the cafeteria.

The cyborgs got their plates and sat down at a table that was out of the way of others. Rico looked at the civilians, watching them catch about business; things she really didn't understand. She began eating her food, watching some of the birds fly by the window. Rico heard Saber mumble something, but ignored it.

It wasn't too long til Jose and Hillshire came downstairs. Henrietta's handler smiled, looking at the cyborgs. "You all are looking well, especially you Rico."

"I'm fine, but where's Jean?"

"He's upstairs, talking to headquarters. Jean shoulder be down in a few minutes." Hillshire replied, taking a seat beside Triela.

Rico looked at them, finishing her food. She kept quiet, watching the others chat and eat. _Where's your brother? _Saber asked. "Jean doesn't come down as much. He's usually to quiet, and isn't like other handlers." Rico took back her plate.

_Rico, there's a servant nearby here. I can sense them..._ Saber warned, as Rico looked around the cafeteria. Jean walked into the room, with his sunglasses on. He looked at his cyborg. "Rico, lets get a move on. The hideout isn't far from this hotel, and the information I've received states that they're going to strike later tonight. Get you're things, we're heading out. Jose, Hillshire you too, this is the head building. We're expecting multiple gunmen."

"Yes sir." Rico nodded, running upstairs with a grin. "Finally, some action!" She grabbed her bag, going back downstairs. The cyborg went up to Jean, looking at him. "I'm ready Jean sir, I have everything."

"Lets go." Jean left, heading out the door. Rico followed her fratello. The two got on a boat, heading out to the base. The handler looked down at his cyborg. "How are you feeling Rico, I can't use you if you aren't fit...This mission would be a waste of time."

"No, sir I'm fine. I don't feel bad at all." Rico replied, getting her weapons ready. She looked up at her handler with a serious expression. "I will be okay sir."

"Alright."

Rico loaded her handgun, then sat it in the holster. She then loaded her machine gun, keeping it in her hands. The cyborg put a suppressor at the end of the barrel. She looked at the tall gray building that was now before them. Rico then noticed another boat, that Hillshire was driving, was behind them.

Henrietta jumped over to their boat, gun in hand. "You ready Rico? This is it!"

She nodded, looking at him with a nod. "Yes, I'm ready Henrietta." She bent down, waiting for Jean to give the signal to move. _Rico, there's a servant in there. Be careful and do not underestimate their power. _The cyborg her Saber's voice in her head. _If you can't take out the servant kill it's master. That's the easiest way to get rid of them. _

Rico swallowed, nodding at her statement. "I understand." She whispered softly, then jumped onto the concrete when Jean said move out. Triela ran out to the back, keeping by the back door. Rico slowly opened the front door, looking inside. No one appeared to be near it. She nodded at Henrietta, running in, aiming her gun with quick thinking. The cyborg ran into another room, seeing two men. Rico shot them each in the head, moving on to the next room.

Gunfire finally sounded as more men came from upstairs. They fired at the two girls, but Rico flipped a table, hiding behind it. She sat up, firing bullets into one of the men. The cyborg ran left, moving to shoot some of the other men. Rico ran over to another door, turning to fire rounds at the terrorists. Henrietta went through the first floor, clearing each room.

Rico ran upstairs, taking down every man who tried to come at her. She kicked the doors open, shooting at the two gunmen who were standing by the boss. The cyborg walked in. gun pointed at him. She walk shot his hand, knocking the gun away from his grasp.

"Well now, it seems you come to you last stop." The man laughed, looking at her with a grin. He looked over as another door opened. Hidden in dark armor, a person walked into a room. They carried a dark blade that was glowing red on the fuller. The armor itself was spiked at the edges and the gauntlets were pointed. They turned toward Rico, looking at her through their helmet.

_It's a berserker, and they don't have a master. Rico you must remember that these servants are not human! _Saber stated.

The Berserker lunged at her, but Rico threw a table toward them. The servant busted through it with their blade, tossing it aside. She ran to the side, firing at them. The bullet failed at pierce the armor, and didn't affect them. Rico continued to fire at him, but the bullets didn't pierce. The cyborg backed away, evading the blade that kept inching toward her. She looked around, then headed toward the window. She jumped out, landing on the sidewalk below. Jean and Jose looked over at her.

"Leave! This isn't safe sir!"Rico shouted, jumping away as the Berserker landed on the concrete. The servant swung their blade at Rico, but she managed to jumped and dodge every single swing. The cyborg dropped her weapon, flipping away from the servant. The Berserker stopped, blade to the side. They just looked at her keeping uttermost quiet. She stood looking around. She felt the blade come to her hand.

Grasping the invisible weapon, she looked at Berserker. The other servant charged, swinging its blade up against Rico's own. Saber pounded at the edge of her mind before she felt the loss of control of her body. Saber had taken over. She pushed the Berserker back, as a burst of wind that came from her blade. Saber stood with the blade pointed upward as wind circle around it. "_Why won't you speak Berserker? Clearly you hold anger at someone." _The servant growled, looking at the person in armor. The other servant lunged at her, swinging her blade at Saber.

She watched for an opening and took it. Saber readied her weapon an lunged it toward the left under arm of the Berserker. The dark knight back away, jumping on the roof top. They peered down at Saber, then took off, jumping from building to building. Saber looked at them, scoffing. "_Damn!_"

Jean approached Rico, looking at her. "Just what was that Rico?" The handler demanded, glaring at the cyborg through his sunglasses.

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" _The change of Rico's voice alerted Jean, making him pull his gun. _"Please, don't aim that thing at me. It wouldn't even kill me. What you have to worry about is those people like Berserker!" _Saber retorted, looking at the injury she actually sustained in battle. It began to heal moments late. "_This, Jean is a Holy Grail war and Rico is my master."_

"A Holy Grail war? That sound more like a game to me."Jean scoffed, looking at her.

"_Well, I'll inform you that this is a serious manner. If the honorable servants, such as myself, aren't careful...dozens, hundred, or even thousand of people could die!" _Saber growled, then went silent as she let Rico have her body back. The cyborg stumbled a bit, looking around. "Sir?" Her changes made him look twice at her.

"Lets get out of here Rico, we're going back to headquarters."Jean scoffed, walking away from her.

"What did I do?"

_Nothing Rico, he's just a incompetent fool._

_

* * *

_

_Oblivion's Oathkeeper_

_Review _=3


End file.
